


[Podfic of] Lay These Storms To Rest

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>PK's been an Auror for long enough to know that he's suited for research and desk work. Being assigned to work with Carey, who's known throughout the Montreal Aurors for his undercover work, changes that. A lot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lay These Storms To Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay These Storms To Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898118) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Additional Author's Warnings: _This borrows from American procedurals, so there is a plot point of someone being held captive, along with references to violence and torture._
> 
> Reader's Notes: Beta by podcath, cover art and pod booking skills by fire_juggler.

Length: 7:22:47

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Lay%20These%20Storms%20to%20Rest.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Lay%20These%20Storms%20to%20Rest.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')

**Author's Note:**

> I've attempted a French accent for a secondary character.


End file.
